Gohan Undercover
by Zett
Summary: Bond is going blonde; DBZ Style! When Gohan’s powers are noticed by the secret service, he decides to become a secret agent instead of a super hero. But will our Super Saiyan be able to handle the ‘pressure’?
1. A Natural Talent

Author's Note – Hey!!  This is a comedy release fic I'm starting.  I know, I know, I have too many fics, but this one is not going to be very long, just a humorous little tale of what might have happened if Gohan were to become a little more 'Bondish'.  Warning!!  The characters get quite OC at times, and there may be a lot of sexual humor involved!  Very crazy, absurd plot lines, violence, and outrageousness.  Hehe, hope you enjoy!!  And if you do, please review!!

And this chapter is a bit short as it is just the introduction.  Chaps will get a lot longer, and hopefully a lot funnier from here on out.

Disclaimer – I do not own DBZ, I just think it totally kicks ass.

Gohan Undercover

Prologue/Chapter 1 – A Natural Talent

"Yes, it was incredible!  He was hit straight in the face and didn't even blink!!  Normally I wouldn't say anything, but I think you should take a look at him.  He just seems suspicious…"

"Wow, get a load of the substitute teacher!!"  Erassa exclaimed as she, Gohan, and Sharpner examined the unfamiliar man on the opposite side of the field who would be teaching them to play football that day.  She frowned, placing her hands on her hips and raising one eyebrow.

"He sure does look suspicious for some reason…  But I just can't put my finger on it!"

Sharpner snorted and rolled his eyes at Erassa.  "Yeah well, wearing all black including black shades will usually do that to you."  He continued laughing as he headed across the grass to wear the rest of the class was gathering.  Gohan stood with a puzzled look beside Erassa, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.  

"Maybe he's just cold.  Black is after all the spectrum of all absorption of wavelengths of light…"

Erassa giggled at this and shrugged, gesturing for Gohan to follow her as she hurried after Sharpner.  "Oh never mind that Mr. Smarty Pants!  Let's just go play some football!"  Gohan sighed and nodded heavily as he took in the large field.  He was just taking a step when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned calmly, jumping a good few feet backwards as two cold, evil eyes shot into his.

"WUAHHH!!  God Videl, do you have to look so scary?  What do you want??"

Videl narrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.  "Listen you nerd, if you think you're gonna make fools out of Sharpner and I again today, you can forget it.  You may have got lucky yesterday when we played baseball, but football…" She grinned menacingly, "Football is a different matter.  Especially 'tackle' football…"

Gohan laughed nervously and backed up a bit more, putting his hands defensively in front of him.  "Hey hey!  I wasn't out to get you, just playing the game!  Don't worry, ahehe!"

"CLASS!!" 

Gohan and Videl both spun around as the substitute hollered and blew a whistle.  He waited for everyone to assemble and quiet down before continuing.  "As you know, today we will be playing 'tackle football.'  Now, I have already number you off, so if I call your name, come and get a blue pinny to wear."

Gohan sighed and rubbed his temples.  School was such a pain…  It was so hard covering up his incredible strength!!  Sometimes he wondered if maybe he should just give it up and reveal himself.  But no, that would bring about WAY too much publicity.  And that was something he definitely did not want…  He shook his head clear of thoughts as his name was called, and grabbed a blue, tank top like jersey and pulled it over his head, frowning as it got stuck around his chest and clung tightly against him.

Sharpner slapped him on the back as he ran by, laughing whole-heartedly.  "Don't worry Brains!  It doesn't look THAT gay!!"  Gohan frowned, muttering some inaudible swear words under his breath aimed in Sharpner's direction.  He would show them what he could do… At least to a small extent.

The game began, and the substitute couldn't help but shake his head in amazement.  "Peter was right…" He muttered quietly to himself as the spiky haired teen he had come here to inspect barreled right over another student.  "He has incredible potential.  He even kicked a hole in our last football!!"  He sighed, staring thoughtfully at the deflated rubber diaphragm from the ruined football.  "He's a little young, but he may be just what we need…"

Gohan slung his book bag quickly over one shoulder and slammed his locker door shut, jumping slightly as he noticed someone was beside him.  "Hey," Gohan began, "Aren't you that substitute teacher we had today…?"  

The man nodded, adjusting his sunglasses and gesturing for Gohan to follow him as he clasped his hands behind his back.  "Yes, I was.  But that was not what I was really here for.  Listen carefully Gohan.  My name, is Theo.  I work for the Orange Star Secret Service Agency."

Gohan's eyes grew a few sizes.  "Woah!  You're a secret agent!?  Wh-what do you want with me!?"

Theo frowned, gesturing for Gohan to keep his voice down.  "Your gym teacher is my brother.  He alerted me to your unusual skills.  Now, we have been in desperate need of a new recruit, ever since some, 'problems' have been arising.  I was hoping you might come with me to the OSH, our headquarters, and see if you might be interested."

The two stopped in the door, Gohan putting a hand almost instantly to his forehead.  "Hang on a minute…  You want 'me' to be a secret agent?!  Like 007!?"

Theo chuckled.  "Well, something like that.  I know what you must be thinking, and yes, you are a bit young, but you could help us a great deal.  So, what do you say?"

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows and thought hard.  _If I became a secret agent, I could help people using my power without being discovered!  And it would probably pay well…  And mom is always talking about how we need money so bad…  It, couldn't hurt to try, right?_

"Sure," Gohan grinned lopsidedly, "Let's go."

"Hello?"

Gohan smiled as he heard his mother's voice on the phone. "Hey Mom!  It's me Gohan.  I'm going to be a little late getting home tonight cause I'm going to become a secret agent."

"That's nice dear.  How did you do on the Social exam??"

"I did great Mom!!  98%!"

"That's great Gohan.  Now remember, don't spend too much time with your friends.  You need to get home and eat something before you start your homework."

"No prob.  I'll talk to you in a bit Mom!!"

Theo sighed as Gohan hung up the phone.  "Can we go now?"

Gohan nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed his book bag off the floor.  "Yeah, of course!  Thanks for letting me phone my mom.  If I hadn't, she would have beat me if I hadn't been home before 6…"

Back at the Son house, Chi Chi's eye began to twitch as she realized just what Gohan had said on the phone.  

"A SECRET AGENT!?!?"


	2. With Flying Colors

Author's Note – Hey guys!!  Wow, I'm so glad you're all liking the idea of this fic!  I hope you continue to.  This chapter is longer as promised, enjoy!!  Oh, and for any one wondering, don't worry; some Super Saiyan-ness will be coming up next chapter! ;)  So, happy readings!  And please review!

Chapter 2 – With Flying Colors

"Now listen carefully Gohan, this is a serious matter.  Now that you've decided upon becoming an agent, the head of our order will brief you and commit you.  You do realize that this is a big commitment, right?" Theo frowned as he finished, slapping the back of Gohan's head to get his attention.

Gohan spun around, eyes wide, and nodded enthusiastically.  "Yeah!  Sorry, I was just checking out the huge computer screens back there!  Is that like the Ops room or somethin'?"

Theo sighed and opened a large set of double doors, pushing Gohan through. "You'll find out what everything is soon."  He shook his head heavily as he pulled the doors closed behind him.  _God, this kid better be as strong as they say he is… _

The two men walked up to a large black marble desk, sitting down as a revolving chair turned in their direction.  An older man stood up and shook Gohan's hand heartily.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Gohan, I'm the head of Orange Star's secret ops agency.  Most people call me simply Mr. 'A'."

Gohan broke into a fit of laughter at this and shook his head.  "Wait, that's not right!  You're name is supposed to M.  I've seen all the movies you know."

Mr. A raised an eyebrow and gestured for them to sit down.  "If you say so son.  Now, before we start," He continued as he got some glasses from a cabinet.  "Drinks gentlemen?"

Theo nodded politely at the gesture.  "Yes, thank you."  He turned to the curious teen who was now looking around the room in awe, taking in the many rich looking cabinets which no doubt contained document folders of secret missions.  "Gohan, would you like a drink?"

Gohan snapped back to reality and considered the question, nodding happily. "Sure!  Do you have any milk?"

Theo did a double take, almost falling out of his chair.  "What??  Oh, I suppose you are a bit underage for alcohol…  Oh but what the hell.  I think you're a special case.  Would you like something with a bit more kick than milk Gohan?"

Gohan frowned seriously as he watched Mr. A place a glass of Bourbon on the desk for Theo.  "Oh no, I don't drink alcohol.  Alcohol is bad for your liver.  If your enzyme count is too low or if you allow enough of the ethanol to cause saturation, it can lead to illness and even death.  I don't want to take the risk.  Plus my mom told me not to."

Mr. A chuckled lightly at the comment as he also sat down.  "Well I see we've found a smart one at least.  So Gohan, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself?"

Gohan clasped his hands on his lap and looked down at them for a moment.  _Well…  I guess I'm going to have to be pretty truthful with them, especially if I'm going to reveal my true powers…  But, but I won't tell them about how I defeated Cell.  That could cause too much trouble.  No, I'll just tell them more about my life and my personality, yeah._

"Well," Gohan finally began, "My father was killed 7 years ago, so it's only my mom and little brother and I.  We live in a Mountain Sector some ways away from here.  My mother really wanted me to get a good education, so she sent me to the high school here.  I've been doing really well; top marks in every class.  And as for my strength…   Well, my father had some, um, 'unusual' genes that were passed down to me.  Ahehe, it's kind of a mystery I guess that runs in the family!!"  Gohan grinned at this, looking between Theo and Mr. A.  _Hope they bought it…_

Mr. A scribbled some things down on a paper, turning to Theo and nodding.  "Take the boy to Desmond.  We'll put him through some qualifying tests and let him show us what he can do." Theo got up from his chair, beckoning Gohan to do the same.  "Alright Gohan, let's get going."

Gohan jumped up, following Theo to the door and waving back at Mr. A. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sir!!"

"Now Gohan, this is our Equipment Research Center.  The head man here will be taking you to your qualifying exams.  If you make it past the tests of strength, endurance, and so on, you will be assigned to your first field mission so we can see if you're really ready for this."

Gohan rubbed his hands together as Theo finished talking, and looked around the room impatiently for this instructor to show up.  A gray haired man suddenly noticed them, putting down what looked like some piece of an engine.  He hurried over to where they were waiting, wiping his hands off quickly on his white overcoat.    
  
"Good afternoon, you must be the young man here to replace Agent 7.  I'm-"

"You're Q!" Gohan exclaimed, "The gadget man, right??"

The man coughed, narrowing his eyebrows.  "Well my name is actually Desmond, but you're not the first person to give me this borrowed name.  Curse those be-damned movies…" He shook his head and let out a deep breath, gesturing for Gohan to follow him.  "Now listen, Gohan was it?  Yes, you had better realize that being a secret agent isn't everything Hollywood makes it out to be.  Not all women, cars, and good times, just you remember that.  It's a serious business."

Gohan giggled, stopping himself and coughing, then plastering on a somber expression. "Of course Sir.  Now, when do I start my tests?"

Desmond opened a glass door and threw Gohan some body armor.  "Right now."

Test #1 

Gohan frowned as he pulled on the blue chest armor and watched a small set of black doors across from him.  He seemed to be in a soundproof room, all the walls made of glass except for the far one he had been staring at.  Suddenly, a good 8 or 9 masked men jumped through the doors and barreled full speed towards him.  Startled, Gohan let out a yell and flared up his Ki, throwing the men in every direction.  They fell back from the wall and collapsed to the ground wheezing.  Gohan grimaced and walked over to the nearest man.    
  
"Gee, sorry about that…"

Test #2

"HEY!"  Gohan blushed, convincing the writer to continue to Test #3, since #2 is his physical.  "This fic's only rated PG-13 you know…" 

Test #3

"Keep it up!!"  Theo encouraged as Gohan passed his seventh minute of standing on his head.  He sighed, gritting his teeth.  "Well, one way to work out the Circulatory system…"

Test #4

"Here you go.  Standard issue Walther PPK, 7.65 mm.  You should be excited Gohan, it's the same kind your famous 'James Bond' uses in the movies.  Safety's still on."  Desmond handed the gun to Gohan who laughed as he accepted and holstered it. "It's cool, but I think it will do better for show.  I don't need it."    
  
Desmond jumped back and took cover as Gohan sent a blast of Ki from his hand and exploded the center of the target into millions of tiny shreds.  A piece of the wall fell backwards and into the next room, a few men working on some equipment peeking carefully inside.    
  
"Ahehe, sorry about that!!"  Gohan called, turning to Desmond, whose jaw had fallen open twice as wide as usual.  "How's that Q?"    
  
Desmond nodded meekly, patting Gohan's shoulder.  "N-not b-bad…"  
  


  
  
"Well Gohan, you've done incredibly well.  You have amazing and unexplainable strength and stamina.  Just remember to use your PPK whenever you need to go about things 'quietly'.  It comes with a silencer.  So, you will be replacing our former agent, Agent 7, and will be embarking on a field exam first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Gohan jumped up as Mr. A said this.  "You mean, I'm literally gonna be 007!?!"

Mr. A frowned, shuffling some papers and waving a hand.  "Well I don't know about the double 0, but yes, you are going to be Agent 7."

Gohan grinned, bouncing slightly in his seat.  "Wait till Goten hears!  This is so cool…"

Mr. A cleared his throat, knitting his eyebrows together seriously.  "Just remember that this is also very serious.  Now, go and get a good nights rest, you will be leaving at 7 AM tomorrow.  Since it will be Saturday, you can tell your mother as you requested that you will not be missing any school.  You will be going up north and meeting one of the top agents there.  I believe she's your age, but has been working in the business since she was only five.  Follow her example.  She can teach you much."

Gohan turned to the door, giving Mr. A and Theo a two finger wave as he headed out.  "No problem!  You can count on me!"

Gohan unfolded a paper as he sat cross-legged on Nimbus, reading the title that had been given to him out loud:  
  
"Son Gohan  
Agent 7   
Licensed to kill"

He frowned and made a face.  "Good thing I didn't tell them about The Cell Games!  I never had my license then!"


	3. Loving London

Author's Note - *Crazy, diabolical laughter* I'm ALIVE!!  Omg… I am soooo soooo sorry this took so dreadfully long!  God, school is HELL. But anyway, here it be!!  Hehe!  As for some notes, I've decided to postpone the 'Super Saiyan-ness' for a while for climax reasons ^^.  Oh, and for someone who was wondering, a physical is an examination making sure all your body parts are in working order, usually requiring you to take off a lot of clothing, hence the joke in the last chap ;).  Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chappie!  And now I'm gonna get to work on some of my other fics, got some catching up to do!  And please review!! J

Chapter 3 – Loving London

"Well Gohan, I hate to get on your case so soon, but you were a bit late you know."

Gohan coughed and looked innocently down at his shoes as Theo lectured him.  "I know… It's just, my mom got a little angry last night about my new job and all."  He winced.  He could still here her shrieking in his ear like some kind of demented banshee.

"Well not to worry Gohan.  Now, come here and take a look at some of these documents.  You will be traveling up north to London, where you will contact one of their British agents.  Then the two of you will make your way to a remote part of Siberia, where we have rumors of illegal drug trafficking." 

Gohan's eyes widened at this as he reached out and clutched the back of the chair in front of him. "Gosh!  All the way to Europe?!  I've never even been past Orange Star…"

Theo grinned at this reaction and nodded as he placed some maps inside the folder for his young operative.  "Yes, in this business you definitely get to see the world, that's for sure."  He held an envelope up for Gohan to see before placing it in the folder as well.  "Inside that is a secret code you will use to identify Miss Diamond."

Gohan quirked an eyebrow at this. "Diamond?  The girl I'm meeting?"

Theo nodded, handing Gohan the folder and gesturing for him to follow out the door.  "Yes, her first name is Zoa. There's a picture of her in that folder also, but remember the password.  Disguises can be easily made to fool you as far as appearance is concerned."  They walked outside and quickly jumped into Theo's black mustang.  Gohan curiously flipped through the items in his folder, quickly finding the picture of Zoa.

"WOAH!  She's a secret agent?!  She's really cute…"

"Now Gohan," Theo scolded, keeping his eyes on the road. "This is a serious mission!  You have to focus, and you'd better not get distracted because your partner is pretty girl, you hear me??  This is a test of your ability on the field and you need to pass it to have any hope of advancing in your career!!"

Gohan gulped and quickly placed the picture back inside, grinning brightly.  "Oh, don't worry!  There's always a pretty girl with James Bond in the movies, and he still manages to get the job done!"

Theo sighed and shook his head. "But this isn't a movie Gohan, it's real life."

They arrived at the airport, and Theo quickly jumped out of the vehicle, popping the trunk and digging out some bags, including the suitcase Gohan had placed there earlier.  As Gohan came around to meet him, he took the folder out of his hand and placed it in a small handbag, then handing it to the teen.  

"Now, that suitcase is your clothes etc. that you brought along, that duffle bag there contains some 'gifts' from Desmond to help you out, and that handbag will hold your folder, and also cash, a cell phone, palm pilot, and some other gadgets."

Gohan's face lit up at the mention of all the new 'toys' he would get to play with.  However one thing concerned him…

"How will I get past security?"

Theo smiled, patting Gohan on the back, and handing him his ticket.  "Don't worry about that, we've got you covered.  Now, follow the directions to your gate and you should be fine.  If you need any help, I'll be waiting out here until your plane takes off."

Gohan took in a deep breath and nodded, shifting his many bags on either arm.  He looked down at his ticket and nodded to Theo, giving him a two finger wave.  "You can count on me!!  And oh!!  Check these out…" Gohan reached in his pocket and drew out a pair of black sunglasses, placing them smoothly on and grinning, almost as if to say 'Damn I'm hot'.  Theo just laughed and pushed him towards the door.   

"Good luck kid!!  And don't mess this up!"

Gohan groaned as he waited impatiently in his seat, not really paying any more attention to the on board movie.  He pressed his nose up against the small oval shaped window and looked out at the endless sky and clouds.  He had always 'flown' but never in a plane before…

He grabbed his soda and took a big swig, pulling out his palm pilot and drawing some pictures on it amidst his boredom.  Patience had never been his strongest virtue, and now was no exception.  He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.  He still felt bad for sneaking out of the house this morning…  He hoped his mother would forgive him, she had been PRETTY mad the night before…

Not Goten though, no way.  Gohan smiled as he thought about the amazed look on his little brother's face when he had heard the news.  It sure was nice to have a bro to back you when you're mother seemed to constantly disapprove…  But Chi Chi's wrath was only one of the few worries on his mind.  He really wanted to do this right!!  Finally, a chance to help people out, with no one at home finding out about how strong he was.

Gohan nodded as he slowly drifted off from his thoughts into sleep.

_Oh yeah…  Dad would be proud._

Gohan frowned as he walked around through the bustling crowd, scanning for any signs of this girl who he was supposed to meet.  _There are so many people!!  How am I ever going to-_  

He paused as he noticed a blonde with sunglasses and a dark blue jacket leaning against a small blue sports car.  It must have been her; she was a perfect match for the picture, well, as far as he could see.  He klutzily shifted his handbag to his knee; digging around for the secret envelope while calling out several apologies to bystanders he stumbled into.  Finally finding it, he ripped it open and read the page.

Heading over to her, he quickly forced himself to quit stammering and repeated the first phrase on the paper:

"W-wow, it sure is cold in London for this time of year."

The girl turned to him with an eyebrow raised and blew a large pink bubble, licking off her lips as it popped.  "Haha, sure is.  God, you must be the rookie huh?"

Gohan suddenly became very defensive, not to mention embarrassed considering he was a good year or two older than this girl.  And more than likely 100 times stronger!  He huffed and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air.  "I'm not at authority to answer that question unless you answer me first!!

She sighed and waved her hand, rolling her eyes. "Okay okay, I understand, got to be technical.  Well anyway, 'Yes it is very cold in London this year, but not near as bad as that snap we had 5 years ago.'  Convinced?"

He sighed contentedly and nodded, just happy he had found her and not gotten lost or something.  It would have really sucked to have had to phone back to Orange Star whining about not knowing where he was…

The girl opened the trunk and gestured for him to throw his things in.  He frowned, still a little suspicious, but complied, walking around to get in the passenger's side.  Once they were both inside and the car had been started, she turned to him and held out a hand, pulling her glasses off.

"And hey, it's nice to meet you Gohan."

He shook her hand, a bit taken back as she said his name, and it obviously showed since she continued. "Well geez, you think they didn't tell me about you in my briefing?  Hey, don't worry, I'm no fake." She adjusted her jacket and winked. "Real deal.  Anyway, we'll go back to the hotel for now, we don't 'officially' start till tomorrow, and you're probably tired anyway.

Gohan nodded and slumped back against the seat.  The plane ride had been terribly boring, but he was more sore from sitting then tired.  He coughed as they headed out of the parking lot and attempted to make some conversation.

"So!  You're name is Zoa Diamond huh?"  He snickered.  "That's a kind of funny name."

She blushed slightly and gave him a quick angry glare.  "What's wrong with it?!  It's no worse than 'Gohan Son'…"

He shrugged and fiddled with a small tassel on his jacket, grinning slyly, and somewhat shyly.  "Well yeah, but since you're kind of like a 'Bond chick' shouldn't you have some really innuendo-ish name, like 'Pussy Galore' or such?" He cracked up at his own comment, blushing.

"WHAT?!"  Zoa reached out with one hand and slapped him on the shoulder. "You punk!  I'm no 'Bond chick!!' I'm a serious secret agent!!  And those girls have the stupidest names in the world!!"

Gohan looked up innocently, almost as if he had a hallow floating above his spiky hair.  "Okay okay, sorry geez…" 

Zoa nodded in response and turned her full concentration back to getting them to the hotel.  It stayed quiet for only a few moments before Gohan started humming.

"Diamonds are forever…  Foreverrrrrr!"

Zoa moaned and placed a hand to her forehead.  _Just smile and nod…_

"Okay, here it is, 217."

Gohan frowned, a growing concern slowly mounting in his mind.  "Um, and which room is mine??" 

Zoa looked at him quizzically as he said this.  "Well, this one.   This is where we'll be staying till tomorrow."

Gohan's eyes grew 4 sizes as he turned a dark shade of red. "Wh-what!?  B-but, I can't!!" 

Zoa continued to give him a confused stare as she opened the door.  

Gohan gulped and looked from her to the room, waving his arms up and down. "We just met!!"

Zoa reached up and snatched his handbag from him, clonking it over his head as she too felt her face getting hot.  "THERE'S TWO BEDS YOU MORON!!" 

She tossed her hair and stormed into the room leaving a meek Gohan to follow in her wake.  "Ahehe, oh yeah… But still," Gohan giggled, "I've never slept in the same room with a girl before…"

Zoa moaned and flopped down onto one of the beds.  This assignment was going to be very interesting… And very long…


	4. Compatibility

Author's Note – Hey!! That's right, Chapter 4 is OUT!! Already!!  Bet you weren't expecting that ;).  Hehe, anyway, answering some questions/comments I received:  First off, someone mentioned something about Gohan not begin such an idiot.  Oh I know, I just overplay it for humor, it's called exaggerating character.  And another comment I got was about how he wouldn't talk about Bond so much.  Well, of course not in the real show, but this fic is a James Bond parody, that is just an added comedy effect.  Something was also said about how in Japanese, they place last names before first. LOL, trust me, I know this. I am actually studying Japanese, so don't worry, I'm no baka ^^. However, I put his first name before his last as in English tradition simply because it seemed to work more smoothly during his conversation with Zoa.  Finally, someone wanted to know if Videl would be in this fic.  Well I can say that yes she will, however her role is going to be rather small at first considering the fact that Gohan in Europe at the moment.  But she will still be mentioned.  Oh! And just one last note; the bold italics near the end of the chap are people talking on a movie, though you probably would have figured that out, just wanted to clarify ^^. Anyhow, with no further ado, hope you enjoy the chap!!

Chapter 4 - Compatibility

Zoa quickly got to work spreading maps out on the floor, pinning certain points around what was to be their destination.  Gohan rooted around through his bag, studying the various items that his superiors had packed to help him on his mission.  He put them down however as he noticed what she was doing and hopped over her, kneeling down and looking at the map from upside down.

"Can I help?"

In response Zoa handed him a small marker and pointed to two blue tacks placed firmly around the northern border. "Sure!  Okay, see that pencil line?  Well just go over it with red.  That way I can scan it onto an electrical map-reader easily.  We have a rough layout already, but I want a few more, just in case we," She frowned. "Can't make it past that way."

Gohan nodded seriously, getting quickly to work on his first task.  Of course, it wasn't long before the map work was done, and Zoa started to pack them back up into one of her bags.  Gohan walked over to the window and gazed out at the city.  They were on one of the top floors, and the view was pretty nice.  He paused a moment before turning around and waiting for her to notice him.

"So!!  What do we do now??" 

Zoa frowned and shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands on her hips.  "Well uh, we don't leave till tomorrow like I said earlier, so I guess we can do whatever we want till then."

Gohan grinned. "Could you take me on a tour of London then?  Oh!!  And let's go get something to eat, I'm famished!!"

Zoa chuckled and nodded, shoving the room key in her pocket and grabbing her jacket off the rack.  "Yeah, sounds good."  She tossed him his jacket also and narrowed her eyebrows.  "But remember, while we're out, we can't talk any 'spy talk' about the current mission.  Don't want to give anything away you know."

Gohan nodded his understanding quickly and hurried towards the door after her.  "Yeah, of course!!"

"So," Zoa began as she took a sip of her water. "How's life treating you Gohan?  I hear you're still in high school huh?  Yeah… Me too.  How's it treating you?"

Gohan nodded, pausing between bites to answer, quickly swallowing as to not be rude and talk with his mouth full.  "It's cool!!  I've only been there for a little while, but I've made some friends.  Or at least I think so…"

Zoa frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Gohan shrugged and put down his fork, rolling his eyes.  "Well, there's this girl Erassa, she's really nice.  She helped me out a lot on my first day.  Then there's Sharpner… He's okay, but I don't know if he really likes me…  He calls me 'Brain' and 'Nerd' and stuff.  And then there's Videl…"

Zoa paused and put a finger to her bottom lip. "Videl?  Why does that name sound so familiar…?"

"Cause she's Hercules daughter."  Gohan scoffed as he took a swig of his drink.  Zoa sat back a bit at this and nodded. "Hercule, that's right.  Yes, he's the World Champion huh?  And from Orange Star too, have you ever met him?"

Gohan sighed as many memories flooded back to him. "Well, not directly.  But trust me, he's not all he's cracked up to be…"

Zoa smiled, munching on a piece of bread.  "All media hype hey?  Yeah, I'm not that surprised.  He just looks like a big gorilla to me."  

"Hehe, yeah…" Gohan sighed, his voracious appetite partially satisfied, and leaned back in his chair heavily.  "He's… Defiantly got his faults… Not to mention his daughter's out to get me…"

"How so?"

"Well," Gohan frowned, "She's all suspicious of me being strong and stuff. You see, I don't really want everyone to know how strong I am…  I mean, don't want the publicity and stuff you know??  So I hide it.  Well, she and Sharpner make fun of me; they don't know, and they still figure I'm just weak.  And I can deal with that."

Zoa shook her head, patting Gohan sympathetically on the shoulder.  "Hey, that's really cool of you, you know, to not care what anybody else thinks about you."  Gohan watched her carefully as her eyes suddenly seemed to drift away from him and towards the wall.  She smiled slightly to herself, lost in some kind of thought.

"You okay?" 

Zoa shook her head and looked up, nodding haphazardly.  "Oh, yeah, don't worry.  Just thinking of some stuff…"

Gohan crossed his arms and waved his hand for her to continue.  "Well come on!  You want to get to know me, and I want to get to know you!"

She shifted in her chair and let out a small breath, nodding and running a hand through her long blonde hair.  "Well it's just…  My father was an agen- well 'in the business' too, that's why I got into it…  But our system here, it's very strict…  My father and mother died when I was only five, so one of my dad's friends at the agency kinda took me under her wing and raised me there…  I guess I was just destined to end up with this job!  Well anyway, I kept going to school, but wasn't allowed to get really close to anyone my age, cause they were worried I might let something slip about my 'other life'.  So I kept to myself.  Of course this lead to problems, haha, high school girls can be so cruel.  They made fun of me, called me a loner, and I was.  Just an outcast…  I tried not to let it get to me, but it always seems to, no matter how hard you try you know?"

Gohan nodded somberly and gave her a reassuring smile. "Wow…   I'm so sorry about your parents… And yeah, I know what you mean…  But hey!"  He smiled, attempting to lighten the atmosphere once again.  "Those girls, they must have been crazy!  You seem like someone who'd be really popular to me!"

Zoa smiled and blushed, playing with a ring she was wearing around her neck.  "Thanks Gohan…  Haha, we kind of got off to a rough start huh?  But I like you.  It's been so long since I've gotten to do a mission with someone I can talk to…  It's always just, 'focus on the task at hand and ONLY the task at hand."

Gohan grinned. "Well right now I think the task at hand should be getting some desert!"

"Okay!!  I'll meet you outside then, but hurry!!" 

Zoa couldn't help but laugh as Gohan waved exuberantly in response as he took off back inside towards the bathroom.  It was pretty late, and dark as hell already.  She smiled and wrapped her coat more tightly around her as she kicked a small stone, wandering around the corner slightly and looking past through the dark alley behind the building.  Gohan may have initially come across as a little childish, but it was in a cool way… Like he hadn't been affected by all the depressing stuff in the world that makes you grow up too fast.  Little did Zoa know of all the hardships Gohan had really gone through…

"Hey, it's pretty late for a little girl to be out you know…"

Zoa spun around as she heard the voice behind her.  A large man headed towards her, his face hidden by a high collar. "What do you say you come with me…?"

Zoa laughed and creased her brow.  "I don't think so buddy, why don't you go find someone else to bother."

However, the man wasn't about ready to give up.  He produced a small dagger from his pocket and held it threateningly towards her. "You'd better watch your mouth girly or I'll get angry."

Zoa snickered.  _This guy has no idea what he's getting into… _She waved a hand, turning her back on him to show that she wasn't too worried.  "Oh, I'm scared, look at me shaking."  She frowned, thanking God for her fighting skills.  It was jerks like this who preyed on poor defenseless women…  She was just lucky that she wasn't so 'defenseless'.  And she'd teach him a lesson… "Asshole..."  

"That does it!!"  The man jumped towards her, Zoa spinning back around to counter his attack.  However before she could do anything, the man fell over backwards in pain.  She jumped as Gohan seemed to just appear beside her.  _H-how!?  I didn't even hear him coming…_

Gohan frowned as he watched the man stumble away, barely able to walk.  He turned to Zoa, his face filled with concern.  "Are you okay?!"

Zoa nodded slowly, eyes wide.  "Y-yeah, I'm fine…  W-where did you come from?!"

Gohan looked back, pointing towards the entrance.  "Well from the front entryway there!!"

Zoa shook her head and laughed.  "Wow… You really impressed me Gohan!!  I didn't even notice you coming…  Haha, maybe I'm losing my 'spider senses'."

Gohan grinned and patted her on the back, steering them back towards the parking lot. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you.  Let's just say I have some 'special' abilities…"

"**_You're insane Goldmember!!"_**

****

**_"And that's the way uh huh uh huh I like it! Casey and the Sunshine Band…"_**

****

"HAHA!  God!  This movie is so funny, I can't believe that one guy plays four characters!"  Zoa shook her head as she watched the screen.  After the 'Grand Tour' of London, she and Gohan had decided to rent a movie and just hang out for the last few hours before they would have to pack up and get to sleep.  It would be a while till the next time that relaxing was possible, if the mission took longer than expected… 

Gohan burst out laughing suddenly, causing Zoa to avert her attention back to the present and away from the mission.  He gave her a cheesy grin and a wink, mustering up his best Austin Powers impression. "Yeah Baby!!"

Zoa laughed as well as they both turned back to the movie.  So maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all…


End file.
